The Fallen Angels Castaway
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: A girl is found in the wood and no one knows her past. Ten years later she is missing. Who is she? Where did she come from? And what are the two strange lumps coming from her back? And then 4 days after she was reported missing, Sam has a kid? PaulXoc.
1. Chapter 1

The girl was shivering. There, in the clearing, with her wildly curly hair that had dirt matted into it and her face with the scrapes and the bruises.

A man entered the clearing, seeing the small child as she swayed on her feet, stumbling a little on the edge of her silver cloak that was much too big for her.

He approached the child as if she were a rabid animal, just as likely to jump and attack as to startle and run at the slightest indication of danger.

"Its okay, child," he said. "I am here for you." He reached for the little figure, intent on making sure she was unharmed. She shifted slightly and he gasped, stumbling backwards as he caught sight of her back.

The robe had two slits cut into the back of it and coming out of those two slits and nestling into her back, were two snowy white angel wings.

"Child," he spoke again in wonder and fear, not actually expecting an answer. "Who are you? What are you?"

"What am I?" said the child, looking focused for the first time during their encounter. "I, sir, am a fallen angel."


	2. Chapter 2

To jane, my first reviewer

-.:o0O0o:.-

Cassie was tired. Her back hurt and she was hungry.

The locals liked her well enough to feed her but she was too far away. She was cold and wet from the rain and the woods were beginning to grow dark.

She missed the warm bed back home-no! It wasn't home anymore! She had been staying in that god forsaken town for too long and she wanted out!

The locals of the Makka reservation had fit her into a box of expectations and had manipulated her since they found out she was gifted in healing. She was tired. It was time to go to sleep.

O0O0o

The leaves were rustling in the slight breeze. The trees were big redwoods in this part of the forest. It smelled of rain and mint, like Emily.

This was why Sam Uley always chose this part of the woods when he could for patrol. The trees were ancient and no man had set foot in ages, they would be able to smell it.

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled. It smelled like rain, redwood, and... human? No, it wasn't human, but it was close. He couldn't identify the sent but it smelled like sweat and something distinctly... sweet and foreign.

He followed the sent to its source and was shocked to find-it was a girl! It didn't make sense but he pushed it to the back of his mind, she was shivering and her skin was turning an unhealthy blue color. He had to get her to safety.

He phased to human and picked her up, beginning the long walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam arrived home that night, it was to his beautiful Emily in the kitchen, reading a book and eating her supper, his portion on the stove.

He sighed. "Sorry I'm late," he said. She looked up, her eyes going wide as she took in the sight of him.

He was dressed in his tattered jean shorts and he had a small person in his arms, their features hidden by the large silver cloak they were wearing. The cloak was obviously well loved, the hem having been patched several times and taken in quite a bit, though it was apparent that they had not cut the fabric at all, only pinned it so that it would fit better on this persons smaller frame.

Emily could see a small foot peaking out of the bundle of cloth, a very small foot that was turning a rather unhealthy shade of blue.

"Put her on the floor in the family room, on top of some blankets," said Emily, dropping her book on the counter and making her way towards the nearest first aid kit. She entered the family room to see that Sam had placed the small figure on two blankets and had stoked the fire in the grate. He was in the process of untangling the person from their robe when he gasped.

"Emily," he rasped. "Look." He pulled the robe away from the figure, revealing a small girl with long hair and elfin features. And wings. There were two large, feathery wings laying at awkward and uncomfortable looking angles.

Emily rushed over, so used to seeing supernatural things every day that she was able to ignore the extra appendages for the time being.

"Her pulse is good," She said, "But she's very cold. I can't find any broken bones or bruises or anything else to be concerned about, so I think the best thing to do would be to keep her warm and well fed." She pulled her husband away from the little angel and covered her over with two more blankets.

"Leave it for tonight, love," she said. "We can tend to her more in the morning."

She and Sam finished their dinner and went to bed, leaving the little angel alone, unconscious, and wrapped up in blankets in their living room.


End file.
